Meet You There
by arana-chan
Summary: 1st season TyKa one-shot. Kai sneaks away from his welcome back party after the events of the battle at Lake Baikal. He finds Tyson's journal and learns something about Tyson. Features 'Meet You There' by Simple Plan. Rated T for language.


Arana-chan: (sigh) Okay, confession. I originally said in my bio that I hate yaoi/shonen-ai, and yuri/shojou-ai fanfics. But that was 'cuz I'd never read one. Then I read some, and now I think they're pretty damn cool, to be honest. In particular, I'll see if you can guess my fave yaoi couple! Since it's part of my first yaoi fic. (Giggles happily).  
  
Kai: Some clues, please, arana-chan.  
  
Arana-chan (somewhat shocked): That's weird, Kai, you saying please, I mean. Okay, here's clue 1- it's from Beyblade, AKA Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. Clue 2, one guy is sort of hyper, and the other's not really emotional.  
  
Rei: (hopefully) MaRe, possibly?  
  
Arana-chan: I said 'hyper', not 'sugar addicted', Rei! [Max is generally a hyperactive boy who has a powerful addiction to sugar (but then again, who doesn't have an addiction to sugar?) At least, according to the Beyblade fics I've read.] No, the couple is (drum roll, please)... TyKa, followed closely by fave couple #2, MaRe. So, this fic is TyKa (Tyson/Kai) with mentions of MaRe (Max/Rei). So, there! NYAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Summary: It's the first season, after Kai betrays the Blade Breakers and joins the Demolition Boys. Kai sneaks away from the celebration of his return to the Blade Breakers and finds a book containing something Tyson wrote the night after Kai quit the team. This fic is rated PG for mild language and yaoi.  
  
Dedicated to: All TyKa writers on FFNet (Keep it up! The stories are great!)  
  
Disclaimer: (dun, dun, dun)  
  
Arana-chan: (sighs) Ugh, I hate this part! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! WAHH! (Bursts into tears)  
  
Tyson: Calm down, Arana-chan, it's not that bad.  
  
Arana-chan (pouts): I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! NOR DO I OWN THE SONG 'MEET YOU THERE'! THE SONG BELONGS TO SIMPLE PLAN, AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHO OWNS BEYBLADE! Plus, the diary idea was completely inspired by a scene in Little Leila's fic Kaitaro (which rocked, by the way), in which Kai, who gets turned into a {I'm not telling, read the fic if you want to know} and Tyson has to look after him, finds and reads Tyson's diary while Tyson is at school.  
  
Kenny: Arana-chan really hates disclaimers, as you can tell.  
  
Arana-chan: Kenny, shut up or I'm tossing Dizzi out a window!  
  
Kenny: Not that! Please, anything but that!  
  
Arana-chan: (cackles evilly, then smirks) Relax, I won't toss Dizzi out a window. Now that that's settled.... on with the fic!  
  
Meet You There  
  
TyKa one-shot By arana-chan  
  
Key: 'blah'= thoughts "blah"= spoke words {blah}= song lyrics ~blah~ = Tyson's diary entries  
  
Kai scowled and walked out of the room. The others were having a party to celebrate Kai's coming back to the Blade Breakers. But Kai didn't feel like celebrating. He thought back to the battle on Lake Baikal. In particular, he thought of Tyson.  
  
/Flashback/ Kai looked across the ice, and saw tears running down Tyson's face. 'No... it's not right. An angel like that shouldn't cry,' Kai said to himself. /End flashback/  
  
In reality, Kai had been in love with Tyson since the moment he'd first laid eyes on the boy. But, Kai had not confessed this to Tyson for fear of rejection. He had left to get away from his feelings, but those same feelings lead him back to Tyson and the others in the end.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the party... Tyson sighed. "Tyson, what's wrong?" Kenny asked. Tyson looked away, not saying a word. Tyson's body may have been in the room with Max, Rei, and Kenny, but his mind was elsewhere. Tyson thought back to when he'd first met Kai. He'd fallen head over heels for the red-eyed blader, but he had been so scared that Kai would find out and hate him that he'd never said anything about his crush on Kai, not even a word. But then Max noticed Tyson was distracted a lot, and he kept asking questions. Finally, Tyson broke down from the interrogation and confessed. Max had been accepting, even told Tyson that he himself had a thing for Rei, and having a crush on another boy was not that big a deal. When Max got the guts and confessed to Rei, Tyson had been planning on telling Kai that he loved him. But he hadn't been able to follow Max's example. Then Kai had left. He'd torn Tyson's heart right out of his chest and ripped it to shreds right in front of his eyes when he'd defected to the Demolition Boys. When Kai challenged them to that battle on the ice, Tyson had still been in shock and denial. In the end, Kai was in danger, and Tyson was the first one to try and save his life. Kai had come back, but Tyson still couldn't gather the courage to confess. If Tyson's being in love with him disgusted Kai (which it probably would), he might leave again, and Tyson couldn't take being abandoned by the one he loved a second time.  
  
Now, back to Kai... Kai walked into the hotel room he shared with Tyson. Tyson's suitcase lay open on the floor. Kai saw a green notebook sticking out from under one of Tyson's shirts. Moving the object of clothing, Kai removed the notebook and examined the cover. It had written on it: This journal is the property of Tyson Granger. DO NOT READ THIS, ANYONE ELSE, ESPECIALLY KAI!  
  
'Well, that settles it,' Kai thought with a smirk. 'I just HAVE to read this now.' He opened the book, and saw that Tyson had begun this journal the day the Blade Breakers had left for the Asian Beyblading Tournament.  
  
~Well, we're on our way to trying to get to the World Beyblading Championships. I got on the plane late, and I'd never felt worse. See, Kai got mad and told me not to be late for a match because none of my opponents would wait for me. He also said I wasn't ready for the World Championships. Ugh. Why him? Out of all the people in the world, I had to fall in love with Kai, a cold, heartless jerk, who a) I don't have a snowball's chance in hell with, and b) would most likely hate me if he found out. Well, I gotta go. Bye!~  
  
'So... it looks like I do have a chance with Tyson after all. How wonderful! Heh, heh,' Kai thought, not caring how dumb his thoughts sounded. No one else could hear them, right?  
  
Kai flipped ahead to the back. He arrived on the entry of the day he had betrayed Tyson and the others.  
  
~I am in shock. KAI IS GONE! We found out this morning that Kai has quit the Blade Breakers and joined the Demolition Boys. Max says I should just move on and forget Kai. But Max doesn't get it. He loves Rei, and he could never love anyone else. That's how it is for me- I can't love anyone else but Kai. I wish I could've told him. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have left me. And no, I didn't try to write an us and it came out as a me. I can't stop thinking about him. I look at Dranzer and Dragoon and I think back to when we met, and the Beybattles we had. He's not coming back, I know that. But I know something else- no matter what happens, no matter where I go in life, I'll see him again. It's not fair that he left me alone. Max and Rei are together, and Kenny, I suspect, has secretly been dating Emily. I'm the only Blade Breaker who isn't with the one they love. Yeah, I don't sound like myself, I know. Since Kai left, not only has he taken the bit-beasts from the All-Starz and the White Tigers, but he's also taken a vital part of me- my heart. I miss him and I want him to come back, even though it isn't possible. So, I'll write this- Sayonara (good-bye), Kai. You'll be in my heart and mind, with me, forever.~  
  
Then, on the next page, was some type of song. The top of the page read in large letters, Meet You There, and then, in very small letters, For Kai.  
  
{Now you're gone  
  
I wonder why you left me here  
  
I think about it on and on and on and on and on again  
  
I know you're never coming back  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I'm waiting to hear from you  
  
Until I do}  
  
{You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come}  
  
{I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
{I wish I could have told you  
  
The things I kept inside  
  
But now I guess it's just too late  
  
So many things remind me of you  
  
I hope that you can hear me  
  
I miss you  
  
This is goodbye  
  
One last time}  
  
{You're gone away  
  
I'm left alone  
  
A part of me is gone  
  
And I'm not moving on  
  
So wait for me  
  
I know the day will come}  
  
{I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
{No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
{I'll meet you there...}  
  
{And where I go, you'll be there with me  
  
Forever you'll be right here with me}  
  
{I'll meet you there  
  
No matter where life takes me to  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
And even if I need you here  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
{No matter where life takes me  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
{And even if I need you  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you there  
  
I'll meet you there}  
  
Kai dropped the book as he heard the door to the room open and then close. "Kai, what're you doing with that notebook? That happens to be my journal, and I don't want you reading it." "Too late, Tyson, I already read it." "What?! But then..." Tyson trailed off, going red and staring at the floor. Kai chuckled. "Tyson, you are without a doubt the dumbest person I've ever met," Kai told him. Tyson looked up, ready for the rejection he so feared. But instead, Kai walked over to Tyson, put his arms around the younger boy, pulled Tyson close to him, and kissed him. They pulled apart to breathe a minute later. "You were scared of nothing. That's what makes you so stupid. But I love you anyways," Kai told him. Tyson grinned, and he and Kai kissed again.  
  
*Finis*  
  
Arana-chan: Well, that's it! My first TyKa fic! I'm so happy it's finished! Read, review, tell me if I should never write TyKa again, how bad/good you think the story is, and all that junk. You know the drill.  
  
Kai: All flames will be directly sent to hell to burn Tala, Michael, and, last but not least, my psychotic grandfather. So, send lots of flames. (Laughs evilly)  
  
Arana-chan (whacks Kai across the back of the head, knocking him out, shoots angry look at Max): Sorry 'bout that. Max talked Kai into eating a whole bag of sugar while I was busy writing this fic and he's been hyper ever since, I'm afraid. Ignore what Kai said. Send reviews. No flames, or you know where you can go; I just don't feel like saying it.  
  
Tyson: Well, that's all until next time.  
  
Arana-chan, Kai, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny: SAYONARA, MINNA!! 


End file.
